User talk:Birdman5589
Welcome Hi, welcome to Little King's Story Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tyrant Mode page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 02:12, August 2, 2011 Promotion After looking at your contributions and due to the lack of users on the wiki, I have decided to promote you to admin status. If you prove to be responsible and make active contributions then I will further promote you. Leave a message on my talk page if you have questions. BeatOli 19:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hey thanks i finally decided to join because I love Little Kings Story. Great! Hey, so far you are doing a great job! I like all the changes. As of your ideas on the page, I say go for it. Because your an admin your taking responsibility, instead of asking for lots of help. Keep it up :) BeatOli 09:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Dude your awesome In like 3 Days you were here a short time If I am correct you have made this wiki tremendous, I never knew it could look this good thank you man. Ill try to help as much as I can. Wow In the short period of time you have been here you have changed so much of this wiki-for the better. Really kepp up the good work. Now we just need some more contributors.BeatOli 08:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hey do you know where you get your pics from cause I have searched everywhere and I cant find any of those pics anywhere thanks Wikia Labs No problem, I will get rid of article comments, just thought I'd try something new. I want to leave the achievements in though, see how it implements in a week, because I feel it may promote new users to try and edit. We'll see how it goes.BeatOli 10:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) About customising achievements pictures, I want to do that to, but I am terrible at graphics editing. If you would like this done, then you will have to do that yourself. Also, article comments are now inactive.BeatOli 12:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey I ll work on editing the locations for you? Can you create the District pages with some pictures and Illg et to work on them? Sure Let me edit them out sorry bout that Hello How do you create categories or connect pages to them?--Raincrazy 02:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for answering me. I was also wondering how did you get the official artwork for Little King's Story? What made you want to work on this wiki? You are doing a good job. Ripped Miner Thing Wait what, I didnt create the infobox, i might of added that but Im not sure, I am jsut looking for some Ripped Miner Artwork. World of God Sure thing :), If I can get work done on the remaining districts,, can you work on Glamour Town for me(I never really had it) We could start to make some of the Princess Book Pages? If thats a good idea. RE: NIWA No I didnt mean it like that, the are non Nintendo Franchise wikis, I think a few from Wikia supporting it but not an official part, one I think is Halopedia. You're are right my mistake. Sorry about that. Raincrazy 22:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Songs No problem we are all here to make this wiki better. Raincrazy 02:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Nature maze Does the Worrywort maze page not exist anymore? Raincrazy 04:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) a nonhelpful page http://littlekingsstory.wikia.com/wiki/Grunt_Soldiers This page seems unnecessary. Test Testing the new message feature. Try 2. Try 3. Try 4. Birdman5589 Promotion Well, you have made a very large amount of good edits, and you do regularly contribute. So yes, I have decided to promote you. Congratulations, blah blah blah use your power wisely blah blah blah and keep up the good work.BeatOli 11:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Recipe I wanted to add where players can find the food since I might be hard finding them all expecially if the player one needs a few left but does not know which UMA to defeat. Is there a way to do that?Raincrazy 20:27, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure if this can be done. I'm going to post an image from the US strategy guide. http://i826.photobucket.com/albums/zz186/birdman5589/Untitled-1.png :According to this it appears random with items being grouped (ie mushroom uma drop mushroom items). I guess the only real way to find out would be by playing though and checking what each food item is when you get it. --Birdman5589 21:39, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. I thought there was a trend. I noticed a lot of Oniis kept dropping Candy Drop. I never finished the Gourmet Book I was not sure where to find them. --Raincrazy 16:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Unused Data & Images While looking through the game's data, I found some images and text not used in the game. I want to include them in the Wikia, but I was wondering what would be the best place to post them? I was originally thinking of including under Trivia in that specific page. For example, one of the animals not used in the Animal Quests is a mouse. Therefore I would include it under a Trivia section in Animal. What do you suggest? - Enigmaopoeia 23:15, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Wiki clock I was wondering what is considered a new day for the wiki. Some badges are day based and I was curious. The site was down today and I was unable to make edits. While it is the same day where I live the wiki thinks it is a new day. Raincrazy 01:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for explaining. The badges don't matter but it was fun to try and get them. I also like how the alert system that tells me about new messages is very regal now. Raincrazy 01:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC)